


I would rather eat cucumbers than kissing you

by chibiyeollie



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But please give it a try, Comedy, Fluff, Idk how I ended up writing this, M/M, Romance, romcomfluff, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiyeollie/pseuds/chibiyeollie
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is invincible. Nobody dares to challenge him, he is "The almighty Baekhyun" who never loses an argument. Everyone in school fears him or so he thinks. And no, you can't make fun of his short height and his cute puppy face. He is sexy, hot, manly, and a fucking incubus (so what if he is still a virgin who never even kissed), there is nothing at all cute about his personalityHowever, he hates two things a lot, cucumbers and Park Chanyeol but he would rather eat cucumbers than kissing that giant oaf.





	I would rather eat cucumbers than kissing you

Byun Baekhyun is invincible. Nobody dares to challenge him, he is "The almighty Baekhyun" who never loses an argument. Everyone in school fears him or so he thinks. And no, you can't make fun of his short height and his cute puppy face. He is sexy, hot, manly, and a fucking incubus (so what if he is still a virgin who never even kissed), there is nothing at all cute in about his personality.

Blonde hair. Check. Lose pants. Check. First two buttons left unbuttoned, no tie or belt. Check. After checking his reflection for one last time in the School's washroom mirror, Baekhyun smirks.

"I'm looking like a perfect delinquent."

Shoving his backpack loosely on his one shoulder, he turns around and takes some dandy steps to move out of the washroom. Standing some 50 inches away from the door knob, he turns around his head to take one last glance of the mirror at the back to admire his oh so perfect looks.

And of course it wasn't a good idea as the moment he let goes of the knob, the washroom door flings open and there stands Byun Baekhyun's biggest enemy, the usual smirk being plastered on his handsome face as he looks down at the flustered male.

Baekhyun loses his balance and bumps down on the hard floor, his ass slightly hurt from the collision, his perfectly styled badass hair flushes down on his forehead, making him look like a cute puppy which means Byun Baekhyun is really, really pissed right now cause he is not at all cute! Cute people are made fun of. He won't let that happen.

Baekhyun lets out a hiss and massages his butts to ease the pain. Grabbing his bag, he stands straight, as tall as possible, cause no way he is going to let the Park Chanyeol make fun of him today. It is Baekhyun's day, he spent all of his salary frompart time job in getting his hajr coloured to a shade of dirty blonde as he wanted to look more gruesome and terrifying.

Once Baekhyun is standing straight in front of Chanyeol, he clenches his teeth, eyes throwing daggers at the tall male who is still smirking down, hands in the pockets of his pants and shoulders slumped.

Baekhyun totally hates the fact how Park Chanyeol still manages to look a head taller than him despite the fact he isn't standing straight. Baekhyun's free hand forms a fist, ready to break Chanyeol's jaw for having the teasing smile that Baekhyun hates even more than cucumbers.

"What the fuck Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun spits angrily. "Can't you walk straight without bumping into people and making them fall purposely?"

Chanyeol keeps on smiling at the fuming shorter male, before he finally retorts.

"Good morning to you too, Baekhyun. And no, I didn't do it purposely."

"So you're saying it's my fault? No Wait--- so you're saying that I purposely bumped into you to feel you up?" Baekhyun laughs sarcastically, "well then sorry for your dismay Park Chanyeol I am not head over heals for you like those butthurts to try such cheap things."

"I didn't say that eith—"

"Whatever Park, save it. And for the last time, please, don't try to make a conversation with me. I don't want a new rumour about how I'm still desperate to get you even after getting rejected two months ago in front of the whole class."

Baekhyun leaves a shocked Chanyeol behind and runs out of not only the washroom but also from the corridor, anywhere away, far away from Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun wasn't always like this, he was pretty much normal at the beginning of third year, he was fairly popular with good marks and extra ordinary singing skills. Sure people were jealous, but the number of people who loved him was no less than them.

Everything was good and perfect in his 17 years of life until he—Park Chanyeol, the newly transferred student came. Baekhyun took an instant liking to Chanyeol as a person and decided to befriend him as Chanyeol was a sweet and kind person with the most genuine laugh ever.

Where everyone in his life made fun of him for not eating cucumbers, Park Chanyeol was the only guy who accepted this fact genuinely and didn't make fun of him.

"It's okay, everyone has a taste and preference. It doesn't matter if you can't eat it," Chanyeol said to Baekhyun after finding out latter's strong hatred for cucumbers.

Baekhyun instantly fell for Chanyeol after that because his mother told him once "when someone loves you, they accept your flaws too." His mother was right, Chanyeol is the one for him, he knows.

The same Park Chanyeol who used to be so good to him, is now sitting right in front of him in canteen while chewing his sandwich.

His sandwich that reeks of cucumber.

And Baekhyun can't decide what he hates more at that moment.

Chanyeol or cucumber? Of course Chanyeol! He would rather eat a cucumber than kissing Park Chanyeol. Well on a second thought he will think about it later when such situation may arise. Right now, he needs to get away from the giant oaf sitting right in front of him and from all the stares he is getting from the students sitting in the canteen.

"What the fuck Chanyeol? Can't you just go and sit somewhere else? That sandwich stinks."

"Language Baekhyun, and no, I won't. There isn't any empty table available. I don't even know more than half of the people sitting here. I can't just walk in and grab a seat in front of those unknown people. You're the only one I know in here."

Baekhyun sighs, and looks around. Chanyeol is right. All of the people in here, Chanyeol never interacted with any. Chanyeol was just friends with Baekhyun and his friends.

'He must be feeling awkward to sit among the crowd. Poor baby--- ' well why is Baekhyun feeling bad for the person he hates the most? It isn't his business.

"Fine then,'' Baekhyun gets up from his seat, palms banging against the wooden table, "you eat here I'm leaving."

Baekhyun turns around to leave but stops abruptly when he feels calloused fingers grabbing his wrist tightly, and he knows who it is. Baekhyun's blood boil in anger as he tries to free himself but no avail.

"What's your fucking problem, Park Chanyeol? You wanted a table to eat. I gave you one, now what the hell do you want from me?" Baekhyun notices how Chanyeol's expression changes into that of a kicked puppy.

Baekhyun flinches away but the grip on his wrist just gets stronger.

"Do you hate getting seen with me that much, Baek?"

"Oh yes, I do. Now can you please let go of me?" Chanyeol let goes of Baekhyun in an instance, before he could say another word, Baekhyun flees away.

It was supposed to be his best day. Baekhyun was finally trying to move on completely from the dumb giant oaf but of course that stupid idiotic boy had to ruin it all for him. Not once, but twice since morning.

No matter how much Baekhyun tries to erase the sad face of Chanyeol from his memory, the images of that kicked puppy flashes again and again in front of his eyes.

Baekhyun decides he needs to cheer up, he needs to drink. But of course he is a delinquent, and a delinquent never ever spends his own money. So that's how he decides he will bully kids and take their money.

Fishing out a lollipop from his backpack, he pops it in mouth. Just to look badass of course, and as he can't smoke, a lollipop will do for now, he decides.

Smiling and enjoying the taste of strawberry flavoured lollipop he makes his way to find a suitable target.

Wu Yi Fan, Chanyeol's basketball teammate, a prodigy.

'Shall I make him my target?' Baekhyun wonders for a moment but dismisses the idea. Not cause he is scared or intimidated from Wu's height and domineering aura, it's just that Baekhyun doesn't know Chinese well and Wu isn't fluent in Korean either. One thing that Baekhyun can't stand is communication barrier! How the hell is he supposed to bully that stupid kid when they can't even converse?

Baekhyun's eyes wander around the library to find his suitable target and he almost yelps in happiness when he finds one of perfect size. He walks straight to his target, a smirk creeps up on his face.

Do Kyungsoo. He is short and a nerd, the exact type they show in movies who gets bullied, so he can't overpower Baekhyun. Not that height is something that he even considers while fighting well—nevermind.

"What the fuck Baekhyun? You're looking like a creep, close your mouth or a fly will get in."

Baekhyun looks flustered and gets back from his trance, he pulls himself together within a second and makes a straight face.

He is there to bully and take away the money and he will do exactly like he planned.

"Yah! Do Kyungsoo look up here."

"Will you say something or just keep lurking around like a creep before the librarian throws you out?"

Kyunsgoo rolls his eyes and looks angrily at the annoying male in front of him. Baekhyun shivers in fear, he exactly knows how Kyungsoo gets when he is angry.

Baekhyun's lips curls up into a smile, eyes shining brightly as he almost hugs the male sitting on the chair only to get shoved away.

"My dear friend Soo, can you please lend me a few bucks? I'm really hungry and forgot to bring my money, I promise to return it by tomorrow." Baekhyun says with his signature puppy face, and of course Kyungsoo had to melt.

Kyunsgoo sighs and nods, taking out his wallet, he gives out a note of 5000 won to Baekhyun. "Here you go, eat something healthy and try to be a little less annoying. No need to return."

"You know I love you the most, right? Bye Kyungie." Baekhyun blows kisses in the air before exiting the library and ignoring all the warnings from the librarian how she is going to suspend him.

Two months ago, when Baekhyun decided to confess his love to Chanyeol, he was so sure that Chanyeol loves him back too. After all the six months they spent together, people started saying that the two are inseparable and joined at the hip.

It was after the semester results when everyone decided to go out and party. A small karaoke class party. Some were drunk, but Baekhyun didn't touch alcohol, he was never a type to drink. He wanted to be fully sober for what he has prepared.

'I'll confess my feelings to Chanyeol on the way back to home, when it's just us two left." That's what he had decide after gathering so much of courage. Chanyeol was already a way too popular in school cause of his handsome look and kind personality, and Baekhyun was scared. What if Chanyeol decided to go out with one of the girls or boys he gets proposed from on weekly basis? No! Baekhyun couldn't let that happens. After all Chanyeol belonged to him.

"Chanyeol?" It was a girl from the other section, Dasom or whatever her name was tapped Chanyeol's shoulder. Baekhyun knew this girl liked his Chanyeol, always trying to steal away his man from him, today was nothing new.

"what is it?" Chanyeol smiled at the girl standing next to him. Oh just how much Baekhyun hated the idea of Chanyeol smiling at someone else but of course he can do nothing about it. Chanyeol wasn't his after all, not yet.

"Can you go out with me?" Dasom grabs a hold of Chanyeol's wrist, her eyes beaming hopefully.

And before Chanyeol could answer—

"No. He won't,'' Baekhyun interrupts only to regret it a second later. His face flushed red. Everyone turned around to look at the three figures who were currently the centre of attraction in the room.

"And why is that Byun Baekhyun?" The girl was obviously raging in anger, it wasn't the first time when Baekhyun tried to interrupt her lovely moment with Chanyeol.

Everyone started looking at Baekhyun only, waiting for the answer.

"Because..." Baekhyun bit his lower lip, and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew there is no turning back so he decided to test the water, "I like Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looked at him in shock but everyone else in the room burst out into the fits of laughter, and few seconds later Chanyeol laughed too.

Chanyeol brought a hand up to touch Baekhyun's extremely red cheeks and commented, "I guess you're so wasted today Baek. You shouldn't have drunk that much."

Everyone kept on laughing and commenting how great Baekhyun's comic timing was until Baekhyun spoke again.

"I'm fully sober and I'm not at all joking right now. I mean what I said. I do—I really, really li-like you Chanyeol." Baekhyun wasn't sure how many heard him that time, but he was sure that Chanyeol did. As the taller's expression suddenly changed and he wasn't laughing anymore.

Baekhyun's breath hitched as his eyes glistened up and a tear rolled down and he walked out despite of Chanyeol's plead to listen to him for once. That was when Chanyeol realized that he fucked up really bad.

It was the last day when Baekhyun considered Chanyeol a friend, cause for him Chanyeol is a sworn enemy now.

Baekhyun rests his shoulder against the wall on the roof on school's building while reminiscing the memories of two months ago. There is a reason why he pretended to become rough and tough in front of everyone. Ever since that incident, some jealous student started picking up on him and started to make fun of him.

Baekhyun knows he made a fool of himself that day but that doesn't give them all a right to bully him. He didn't do anything so wrong that others started writing ugly things on his desk, pasting insulting sticky notes on the back of his shirt, laughing in canteen right in front of him, whispering on his back loud enough to make sure he hears it.

Why? Cause they all want a new source of entertainment, it has been two years since they all last bullied someone, that student ended up changing school but Baekhyun isn't weak. He is strong and capable enough of fighting all those who make fun of him by calling him short, ugly and weak. But first, he needs to begin it all by ignoring the source of it. And that's the reason why he ignores Park Chanyeol.

Ever since that happened, everyone just wants a chance to mock him for getting rejecting by his bestfriend—and everyone's perfect man of the dreams.

So no matter how much Chanyeol tries to talk with his bestfriend about that day, he always gets ignored

With a heavy sigh, Baekhyun slides down to sit. Opening the lid of the strawberry milkshake can, he sips it down in one go. After all he is really hungry, there isn't anything left in canteen as the break time is over, so he gets himself a can from the wending machine.

He closes his eyes avoiding his rumbling stomach due to hunger. He feels so hungry that he could even smell chocolate muffins right now. Damn his stupid stomach and stupid Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

That gentle, deep voice. Baekhyun can recognize it even if he is sleeping or standing far away.

Baekhyun opens his eyes to find Chanyeol crouching in front of him, with that same gentle smile he always carried. Baekhyun blinks a few time and then notices a small lunch box in his hand carrying some chocolate muffins that Baekhyun loves a lot.

Baekhyun is feeling weak, no energy left for him to either run away from Chanyeol or shoo him away. So he decides to shut his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me? What do you want Park?" Baekhyun questions sluggishly as he has no energy left to shout at the other male.

"Aren't you tired of all this Baekhyun? Avoiding me all the time?"

Tired, that's how Baekhyun is feeling right now. He wanted to have a fresh start. He was trying since a week, he even dyed his hair a dirty shade of blonde to look like a local thug but he knows it too, it is all useless. Nobody is really scared of him or anything.

Maybe he should just stop trying, it is all futile after all.

Baekhyun just nods as an answer, too tired to speak.

"Oh god Baekhyun just look at you. Stop starving yourself okay? Here, eat this." Chanyeol passes the lunch box but Baekhyun shakes his head left and right to deny.

He doesn't need Chanyeol. He doesn't need the delicious muffins that the younger made. He needs to get away from both of them—they are highly intoxicating for his health, Baekhyun knows, as if he stays in front of Chanyeol for a second longer then he knows he will give in.

Baekhyun knows a second longer stayed with his ex-bestfriend will make him lose all his self-control. And he will either punch him square or hug him tight for being so nice when he is clearly treating him like a jerk since two months.

And so he gets up, placing a palm on the ground, he clutches his bag's strap tightly and stands swiftly to leave.

Baekhyun is fast.

But Chanyeol is faster.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by his waist and he lands straight into Chanyeol's lap.

"Stay," Chanyeol demands. He swiftly puts the bags and lunchboxes aside locks both his arms tightly around Baekhyun as the smaller tries to get out of the embrace so desperately.

"Baekhyun please, stay. Let me explain. Please talk to me for once before deciding to ignore me or whatever you want." Chanyeol pleads this time, and Baekhyun's heart almost melts but no—he will not give in that easily, he is not easy. Chanyeol has no right to decide what he should do or not.

"No Chanyeol, there is nothing left to talk. My feelings look joke to you. I'm sure you'll go and tell others how funny it was to see me this miserable, right? But I won't let that happen. I'm so sick of everything Chanyeol. Just 3 months are left for school to end. Why don't we just pretend we don't exist for eachother? After this, you can go on your way and I'll go on mine." Baekhyun blurts out all his feelings in one go, everything that he wanted to say, he says it all. Baekhyun is sure he is on verge of tears, of anger and sadness. But he won't cry. Not here, not in front of Chanyeol. He starts breathing faster, his chest going up and down in a rapid pace.

Noticing the panic attack Baekhyun is facing currently, Chanyeol collects him properly in his arms and settles him comfortably on his lap. Grabbing a hold of Baekhyun's lower back with one hand, he uses the other one to rub Baekhyun's back up and down in a soothing way. He says nothing, and waits for Baekhyun to calm down first.

After a minute or two, Baekhyun calms a little and lays his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, his arms fall on either sides as if they are lifeless, Baekhyun is just too tired for anything, and so he shuts his eyes as if it's a dream, he doesn't want to get up. It feels good, almost like he had imagined in his dreams before.

"Will you listen to me now, please Baekhyun?

Baekhyun neither says a yes nor a no, so Chanyeol takes it as a chance to continue.

"That day, when you said you like me. Baekhyun, I honestly got the biggest shock of my life as I never ever thought that you like me. Heck, forget liking me, I didn't even know you're a gay as you always used to go on and on telling him how pretty SNSD's Yuri is and how much you like Yoona."

"Wait---what? Chanyeol! They are celebrities! For fuck's sake you should know the difference between admiring a celebrity and liking someone for real! I always knew you were dumb but this much? Seriously? My mother is going to cry after knowing what an oaf you're!"

"Let me finish first Baekhyun, shut up. And Baekhyun I know how dramatic you're and you love joking around. So when you told that girl whatever her name is, I really thought you're doing it for entertainment."

Baekhyun heaves a sigh before looking up and glaring at Chanyeol after hearing this, he is so ready to kill Chanyeol right now.

"Baek, please. Stop glaring."

Baekhyun reluctantly agrees as he feels too tired to argue. He lets Chanyeol speak.

"But then—when you said it again for the second time, I realized you were serious. Before I could do anything, you just disappeared, I followed you out but you were nowhere in sight. I tried to contact you, but you ignored. You didn't come school for straight two weeks and whenever I visited your place your mother always said you don't want to see me. And since a month, you just keep on ignoring me every single time I try to talk. Can't you just give me a chance at least to answer?"

"To answer what Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tilts his head up to look straight at Chanyeol, "I know you don't like me. Stop being the ideal bestfriend already after all the time when I was just a big jerk to you. You don't need to pity me or anyth---'

Chanyeol leans down and pecks Baekhyun's nose sloppily.

"Is it enough as an answer?" Chanyeol asks, hopefully looking down at the cute flustered puppy on his lap.

"Chanyeol what the—"

This time Chanyeol's lips find their way to Baekhyun's in a chaste kiss, successfully stopping the shorter male from ranting. He doesn't back off instantly, he lets his lips linger on Baekhyun's thin and beautiful lips that tasted like strawberry, savouring the moment.

After what seems like an hour but actually only a couple of minutes in reality, Chanyeol pulls away. Baekhyun lips automatically follows his for more, as he leans forward but retreats after opening his eyes.

"Was that enough? Do you believe me now that I like you too?" Chanyeol asks again, his eyes turned into that of a puppy. Something that Baekhyun can never ignore, but no, Baekhyun is still not convinced.

"No," Baekhyun answers firmly, and Chanyeol lips almost slant downwards in sadness, "not until you kiss me more," Baekhyun reaches for his collar to pull him down for another kiss, and no it is not at all chaste this time. After all, Byun Baekhyun is the sexy, hot incubus. Innocent kisses are not his style. He likes it rough and Chanyeol is no one to complain.

Chanyeol obliges happily, smiling in between the kisses as he hovers on top of Baekhyun, gently pushing Baekhyun on the ground while he rests on top of Baekhyun on his elbows.

Baekhyun's hand find their way around Chanyeol's back as he flushes his body against his own.

Chanyeol keeps on pecking him all over the face, jaw, and chin, saying 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' in between those sweet kisses.

After making out with eachother for almost 30 minutes. They both sit down, Chanyeol leaning against the wall and Baekhyun straddling his lap as he still doesn't want to let go of his boyfriend.

Chanyeol keeps on pecking, ruffling and nosing Baekhyun's bouncy hair, sometimes he gives his attention to those plush cheeks and rosy lips.

"Blonde really suits you. You're looking like a Barbie doll."

"What the fuck Chanyeol? My new hair is making me looking cool and scary! Okay?"

Baekhyun flushes at the compliment, he still isn't used to it all, so he shoves Chanyeol's hands away from his face while faking anger.

"O god Baekhyun, your whole face is red." Chanyeol quickly hugs the smaller, burying Baekhyun's cute face in his chest to prevent the angry midget from hitting him again.

"My baby is so damn cute."

Chanyeol says. Ignoring whatever Baekhyun is mumbling against his chest while placing one last kiss on top of Baekhyun's fluffy hair before nuzzling in it.

"Chanyeol.."

"What is it baby?"

"When you kissed me, I really liked it but—"

"But what Baek?"

"Chanyeol, you tasted terrible like..."

"Like what?"

"Like cucumber..."

"...................."

"PARK CHANYEOL I WILL FUCKIN KILL YOU I SWEAR."

Now Baekhyun regrets it, maybe he should have decided it earlier what is worse, to kiss Chanyeol or to eat a cucumber?

Nevermind he got a taste of both, and surprisingly both taste good.

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad.
> 
> I WILL READ IT TO EDIT AND OMIT THE TYPOS LATER 
> 
> ><


End file.
